


A little bit of pleasure

by Irishfairy2005



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Porn, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Discussion of Abortion, Dog alternative universitie, Gay Bar, Glory Hole, M/M, Mpreg, Orgy, Past Abortion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishfairy2005/pseuds/Irishfairy2005
Summary: story's from the cast of generation kill
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick, Brad Colbert/Ray Person, Brad Colbert/Stephen Ferrando/Nate Fick, Nate Fick/Evan Wright, Pappy Patrick/Rudy Reyes
Kudos: 2





	1. The glory hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad goes to a glory hole and a little more than he bargained for.

Brad felt nervous he never use a glory hole before but it really wasn't Brad's thing. going to a gay bikers bar than getting a blow job from a glory hole.

when no one was looking brad had slip away from the dance floor and walk to the bathroom where brad could hear moaning coming from one of the bathroom stools.

Brad open the door and saw a middle age with his dick in some hole and getting blown. Eventually the man pulled out and pulled up his pant before turning to brad. "He's all your said the man slapping brad on the shoulder before walking away.

Brad look around the stools it was dirty graffiti was written all on the bathroom wall and stool.

Brad slowly starting to unbuckle his belt and pull down his leather pants releasing his cock brad slowly walk towards the hole.

"Ok said brad to the person on the other side you better be gentle as brad was slowly stroking his cock getting it hard when brad was fully erect he put his cock in the hole. 

The person on the other side took Brad's entire cock in there mouth.

Brad bite his lip to stop moaning but he couldn't help himself "oh shit "oh fuck yeah muttered brad "suck my cock harder.

The person on the other side obliged sucking Brad's cock as hard as he could.

After 15 minutes brad felt himself twitch "oh fuck am about to cum said brad . He try to pulled away but the person on the other side was having none of it.

He wanted to swallow Brad's cum.

Brad came his brains out before he pulled out of the hole brad quickly put himself back together.

"Oh fuck yeah that felt good said brad. "Glad you enjoyed it said a voice on the other side that sound familiar.

"Ray said brad. "Brad said ray want are you doing here? "Trying to get some tail said brad want are you doing here? Trying make a couple of bucks said ray. They was a few seconds of awkward silence before ray said "wanna come back to my place for around two.


	2. Sex tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was watching Jarhead last night and that scene where the tape where one of the marines's wife was getting fucked by a neighbour was on display. 
> 
> I don't know why but i thought about that scene in the movie was in generation kill.

Brad put the tape in the VHS player as bravo where getting roundy. 

"Come on Colbert put in the tape there yelled.

Grace rolled her eye the Bravo's team could be really loud and brass . As the tape started playing they was four Iraqi children smiling and waving at the camera.

Bravo cheered as children where on the TV. But than suddenly grace appeared on the TV screen her short curly dark hair that was normally tucked back neatly in a Bob haircut pinned back.

Was now messy and sweaty grace was completely naked on the bed on the TV bended over and was with a man who was fucking her In the ass. slapping noise's could be heard very loudly.

Grace,s very large bush was on display for everybody to see.

The dude than took one of grace's tits by his hand squeezing it.

The whole bravo Howl in delight some of the men in back of the tent wolf whistled.

Grace watched In horror as the man on the TV continue fucking her hard on the TV as she was moaning "oh yes oh fuck.

The man flip grace over and start fucking her in the pussy holding on to grace's legs. "Oh yes oh fuck yes fuck me harder

Brad turned to ray and said "Ray turn this shit off. 

Ray obliged turning the tape off as all of bravo booed at him.

The whole of bravo stormed out of the tent.

Grace slowly slouched on her chair cringing in embarrassment .

Brad help ray get the tape out of the VCR and he turned to grace. "Want the hell was that asked brad both shocked and horrified. "Look me and my ex boyfriend made a sex tape and I don't know how it got here said grace I certainly didn't bring it with me when I came to bravo.

"Well I did found a package with your name on it grace said. Ray " And I decided to open it and it was some random tape I was gonna give you but than I lost it.

Lille most of found it and try to use and try ty tape over it.

"Ray you went through someone else's mail said brad.

"Yeah said ray want the big deal.

"Ray am now gonna lose my job said grace with a hand on face sobbing.

"Oh yeah sorry my bad said ray.


	3. Off to The pound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A alternative universe where in ray is a dog drop off to to the pound by his owners and quickly makes friends.

Ray didn't know how to feel being in the doggy pound. Nate and brad had to go to North Carolina for a wedding for the weekend meaning they had drop ray off to the pound. 

All the dog in the pound where staring at ray. 

Ray didn't know any of the dogs here so ray wasn't too please that fact some large pitbull was now sniffing his ass "here home keep you hands to yourself said ray. 

But the dog didn't listen ray try to walk away but than the pitbull jump on top of ray.

Ray felt something warm and stiff around ray's ass.

Ray soon realised it was the pitbull's cock. ray froze as he felt a two feet long rod get shove up his ass ray wanted resist but he couldn't he let the Pitbull mount him every thrust Ray felt a warm and fuzzy feeling as he felt small trickle of blood coming out his ass.

The Pitbull was now fucking ray harder the cock moving around inside ray's ass.

Ray shouldn't be enjoying this but he was it felt so good getting fucked.

It felt ray had never been fucked like this before.

When the Pitbull came inside ray he filled ray's entire inside with his cum pulling out his ginormous cock ray was dripping cum out of his ass.

When the weekend was over and it was Sunday afternoon. Nate pick ray up from the pound "hey boy you had a good time said Nate petting ray on the head. 

Nate noticed that ray's belly was a little bigger than when Nate drop him off and not to mention ray's nipple where starting to get swollen.

"Huh it looks like they must of over feed you boy we better get you home and get you on a diet said Nate.


	4. And they call it puppy love

It had been a few weeks since ray had returned From the doggy pound and despite going on a serious diet Ray was getting fatter "want the hell have you done to my dog said brad when Nate try to call him over for his daily walk.

It was bad enough that Ray's nipple where now sore from being all swollen and leaking.

It was when Nate and Brad's friend Mike Wynn came over when Mike point out the obvious.

"Dude said Mike I think you're dog is pregnant.

That can't be because we had him fixed said brad "right nate.

Nate give brad a concerned look.

"Why are you looking at me like that asked brad.

"Yeahhh about that I didn't have our dog neutered said Nate.

Want? said brad. 

Yeah when I took him to the vets to get done he give me this look he knew want was about to happen it was pretty pathetic so I couldn't put him through it said Nate.

Brad look at Nate and said so our dog is pregnant.

Yeah pretty much said Nate defeatedly.

Well hang on we don't know if he is pregnant said Mike because he have to have a male dog hump him.

And ray doesn't know any dogs.

Well want about that doggy pound said Nate when I drop him. 

Maybe he got pregnant then.

Yeah that could be it said mike.

Well hang on let just get to the vet to prove he is pregnant said brad.

Mike Nate and brad pick a very heavy ray and got him to the car and drove to the vets.

When in the waiting room ray was surrounded by even more dogs many of sniffing ray's butt.

Brad pull ray back "trust me you all ready pregnant you don't want to ruin your life even more said brad.

Eventually ray called in the vets office the doctor did a ultrasound on ray and said "well I can confirm that your dogs is very much pregnant said doc.

"They at least 7 puppys in there Brad rolled his eyes this was all on Nate.


	5. Chains and whips

Stephen didn't know how he got here. Tied to a chair and blindfolded. Stephen had went out for a walk around the city checking out the District and all the shop and restaurants and somehow accidentally walk into the red light district.

Now Stephen was in a BDSM bar tied up in a chair by some slut who look young enough to be Stephen's son.

The man was dressed head to toe in tight leather.

Stephen can't remember his name he thinks it was brad.

The man was whipping Stephen with a cat o nine tails. 

Brad whisper in Stephen's ear" I'm going to destroy you. 

Stephen gulped before he hear a buzzing noise.

Brad put something around Stephen's groin it didn't take a genius to realise it a cock ring. 

It was felt odd at first but that made Stephen hard. Than brad put warm gel on Stephen's butthole before brad shove a vibrating dildo in Stephen's asshole 

Stephen gasped as he could feel the tingling feeling in asshole.

It made Stephen rock hard. 

Brad grabbed hold of Stephen's cock and started jacking off with his left hand. "Oh fuck yeah moan Stephen "you fucking slut you fucking whore. Brad pulled out his cock from his tight leather jeans and started pleasuring himself with his right hand It lasted for 15 minutes until brad shot across the room. 

Stephen came in Brad's hand . After Brad wipe his hands he unfold Stephen and untied him. Stephen was glad he went for that walk.


	6. It my body it my choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc get preggers after a orgy sadly doc is not parent material and not quite ready to be a daddy.

The living room was full of naked and sweaty men.

Clothes thrown on the floor

Nate was getting spitting roasted sucking Brad's cock and some bravo member fucking Nate in the ass brad who was completely naked only wearing combat boots was high fiving the bravo soldier who was thrusting into Nate.

Another bravo soldier was on top on ray fucking him in the ass grabbed ray's face pulling ray towards him and started kissing ray on the lips. Rudy was getting fucked by pappy and two other guys of bravo Rudy laying on his back was sucking pappy while holding on to the other's bravo team member's cock

Meanwhile Outsidein the garden in the hot tub Trombley was getting fucked by a big black man a another big black man try to push the other black man away. "My turn said the man stroking his cock he really wanted to fuck Trombley but the first black dude shoved him away. "Na man the little white boy is mine said the man.

Poke was giving Lille a hand job. 

Evan Wright was in poke's bedroom bended over on poke's bed sill wearing a t-shirt with his pants down getting fucked really hard ."oh wow said Evan he never been fucked like this before.

Doc Bryan was getting the shit fucked out of him by Schwetje. As Schwetje was thrusting he slap Doc's ass

When Schwetje finished he pulled out of doc leaving him to drip cum out of his asshole before doc was getting fucked by some other guy. three weeks later doc was started to feel tired and was feeling sick all the time.

A first doc thought it was just stressed from all the work but than something pop into his head want if it was pregnancy symptoms. Doc started to panic want if he was really pregnant want would he do.

Doc went to CVS pharmacy buying 17 pregnancy test every thing from the cheap pregnancy test to the expensive one. Doc really hope we wasn't pregnant because he didn't know who the father was want if was Schwetje's. Ray

was at the CVS buying his mother some diabetic medication when he ran into doc in the car park. "Hey doc said ray wants sup . "Nothing ray mind your own business said doc . "Want in the bag doc asked ray. "Nothing ray said doc. "Really I swear saw a pregnancy test than ray stop staring at doc. "Oh my god said ray your not. "I might be said doc but I don't want anybody to know.

"Why asked ray.

Because well let just say it an unwanted pregnancy said doc.

"How did this happened asked ray " it happen when we we're all in poke's living room during that orgy we had about three weeks ago. 

Later doc was in ray's bathroom peeing on a pregnancy test praying it came out negative. Doc read the instructions wait 3 minutes.

Doc waited after 3 minutes he looked two red lines .

"That can't be right said doc he took another one it too came back positive. Doc snapped the test in half. "Motherfucker yelled doc.

This time doc took the clear Blue digital pregnancy test.

Doc waited in anticipation.

It came back with pregnant 3_4 weeks.

Shit doc was pregnant he broke down crying ray came wandering In." Wants wrong want they say.

"Am definitely pregnant said doc "am I'm so fucked what am I gonna do.

"Well if you don't want you could give it up for adoption said ray.

I sill have to go through with the pregnancy said doc.

"Well just get rid of it said ray.

Doc look at ray "you mean abortion said doc.

"Yeah I know someone who got one once said ray.

Doc thought about for a couple of minutes he wasn't ready to be a dad he was too busy with work at the hospital to look after a baby. And it would cost a lot of money to look after a baby plus doc didn't know who the father was there was a lot of guys in top of doc that day anyone of them could be the child's father. Abortion nowadays where quick and painless doc had made his decision he was going to do it.

"Oh god how I could be so stupid said doc.

"Wait when we're in poke's living room you didn't use condom said ray.

"No said doc "I think about condom I was busy being caught in the moment any one of the bravo could be the father.

A couple of days later At the planned parenthood ray was there with doc promotional support .

Ray beat the living shit out of some pro life protesters yelling at doc calling him a baby killer as he was walking in the clinic. Doc was all ready feeling emotional and didn't need any more stress at this time.

The planned parenthood doctor tape Bryan's cock back so it wouldn't get in the way even now doc sill had his bandana on the one thing that made doc feel safe. Doc was sweating as a small vacuum cleaner type thing was inside doc ray held Doc's hand as the doctor did his thing than after 15 minutes it was all over.

Doc got up from the table.

The abortion doctor give a pill help doc to flush the remains of the embryo.

"You'll be fine after a couple days said the abortion doctor . Doc knew at that moment he did the right thing. he wanted kids some day but now wasn't a good time.


	7. Doc's dirty little secret

Ray didn't tell anyone about Doc's termination but ray let it slip when he was talking to brad and tombury. 

In a Starbucks ray saw a really ugly looking fat kid running around the Starbucks parents not paying attention."agh you know kids like that need to be shot said ray.

"Really want make you think that ray asked brad. 

"Because they too many ugly fat kids in the world said ray.

"That why doc got rid off his baby personally I think you should of drink elite of moonshine to abort the pregnancy.

Ray put his hands over his mouth realising what he did.

" Want doc pregnant said tombury.

"Yeah well he was said Ray buttttttt.

"How did he get pregnant ray asked brad.

"Well do you remember that night in poke's living room where we did the dirty. Well yeah that how doc got preggers he didn't know who the father was so anyone of of us could in a extent be the baby daddy said ray.

"I think it wrong said Trombley to kill something that didn't have a chance.

Trombley you had at least five black cocks shoved up your ass that night. So you don't have right to shove your opinions down peoples throat because you're not the most moral said ray.

"Ray does have a point Trombley said brad.

Yeah am sure if you where In that situation sergeant you're wouldn't go through with something morally indefensible said Trombley

someone had than coughed ray brad and tombury turn around and saw griego behind them.

"How long have you been standing there asked brad.

"About 50 minutes said griego

"How much do you hear asked ray.

"Enough to know doc is in a lot of trouble said griego Ray fear for the the worst because doc said that was a chance the baby that doc Aborted was Schwetje's.

Monday doc had went to work walking in the office doc noticed people whispering. Doc thought nothing of it but when he walk past jaxs who had stopped in his tracks and yelled ""hey doc hope you realise you getting rid of your baby was the right decision even if it was mine "I certainly will not gone through.

Doc was seeing red Fucking ray doc knew that ray wouldn't keep a secret. When doc was examining Q-Tip's leg after Q_tip Injured his leg during a football game there was a knock on the door it was Schwetje "doc can we talk said Schwetje.

Q_ tip left the room.

"Want do you want Schwetje said doc am busy.

"You killed my baby said Schwetje.

"It wasn't your kid Said doc it was mine and that was good chance you're weren't the father said doc .

"Yeah there sill a good chance it was my kid too and you should discussed options with me said Schwetje.

No Schwetje said doc I don't have to discuss anything with you now leave me the fuck alone. 

Well am sure if you care about keeping your job said Schwetje you have to... 

Schwetje cry out a voice. Craig jump and look over to find Nate looming at the door.

You will not fire people over personal decisions Schwetje said Nate.

"And if you threaten anyone over something that doesn't concerned you said Nate you'll be the one losing there job I fucking promise you that.

Schwetje knew he couldn't fight Nate so he walk out a fit of anger.

"You all rights asked Nate to doc. Yeah thank for sticking up for me said doc. I never heard anyone putting Schwetje in his place like that.

"I understand want you had gone through said Nate I too had a abortion.

Doc was surprised .

<


	8. I got my girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan Wright is in the desert in the middle of fucking Iraq surrounded by nothing but beautiful women and of course Evan sleep with all of them.

Evan didn't know how he got here in a humvee filled with the most beautiful women Evan had ever seen and Evan used to work for Hustler. Evan was sound asleep in the humvee with his Tilly hat over his face.

Evan was task to follow a all Female marine in the middle of the desert In Iraq Evan was just trying to do his job not to have sex with every member of devil she dogs. And yet every member of that group Evan somehow had sex with them.

Evan had a Girl at home but she was not faithful.

Evan was asleep when he felt something trying unbuttoned his pants Evan remove his hat from his face to find Joslyn Rebecca person aka Rey was trying to unbuckle Evan's pants. 

" Mmm can I asked want you are doing asked Evan.

"Am fucking horny said Rey trying to and buckle Evan's pants finally unbuckled Evan's belt and Levi jeans button pulling down Evan's zip and released his cock Rey took hold of the cock and jacking it off to get Evan hard.

"Woh said Evan gentle.

"Yeah well I haven't had sex since Kuwait said rey.

Rey started to suck Evan off "oh shit oh yes oh fuck said Evan.

Evan shouldn't be enjoying it but he was.

It didn't take long before Evan got fucking hard Rey spit on his cock before she sucks it off.

Rey than got off Evan's cock and started climbing on top of him before she pulled down her camouflage Shorts and started riding Evan. Oh fuck oh yes Rey mount as load she could because the other devil dog didn't care if someone was fucking Evan in puplic because at this moment Every female members has done Evan he was a motherfucker p.i.m.p. 

Evan finally came in Rey and she got off him and climbed out of humvee sergeant braelyn Colbert was watching "He's all your said Rey walking past Colbert fixing up her Messy hair.

Haylie Joanna trombley was standing near the humvee a disappointed look on her face "ah man I wanted to do him trombley said. "Gonna take me at least 20 minute to get him hard again. "

Tough luck sweetie said Rey. Later Rey was in a paddling pool with a beer with in one hand and a cigarette in the other Rey was wearing a bikini with the conservative flag on it. Rey was born a redneck and she die a redneck something Rey was very proud of Sweet home Alabama.

braelyn and Tori espera aka pokey decided to climb in the pool causing Rey to fly off in a huff.

braelyn and Tori took of there clothes exposing there tits and unshaved pussy.

Evan watch them get undressed made him get hard. 

Evan got in the pool with them "hey ladies didn't mind if I got in with you.

Of course said braelyn as Evan got naked and cllimb in the pool with them Tori started playing with her pussy her long finger near her clit.

Evan put his arm around both women before he starts kissing both of them. Evan bend braelyn over

Evan than insert his cock in her ass and started trusting inside of her.

braelyn morns as he was fucking her Evan thought braelyn had a pretty cool back tattoo.

Evan finally pulled his cock out and came on braelyn's back before Evan started jacking his cock before once more he was hard Tori climb on top of Evan before he insert his cock inside Tori's pussy.

As Evan was trusting Tori cry out "oh yeah fuck me harder little white boy fuck me harder.

Evan eventually came inside Tori tight pussy. A few days later Evan was reading over his notes when Chloe Schwetje stormed in the tent Evan look up from his notes. "So you like banging Every member of bravo said Chloe "Yeah want business is it to you said evan. Well let see how you are fucking black women said Chloe taking off her pants.


	9. Puppies!

Ray was horny oh god he was so horny he had seven puppies inside of him and ray hadn't been fucked in weeks. Ray long for that Pitbull's cock inside him.

Ray was the size of a house not to mention that his nipple where so large leaking milk the puppies where getting strong enough that ray could feel them moving around and kicking.

Nate took ray for a walk in the there local park ray couldn't really walk and to stop every ten seconds.

Ray stop because fuck you he had seven puppies in him when another started sniffing ray's butt. 

"Hey I have seven puppies inside of me you a little late homes said ray. 

Before ray realised it was a another pitbull 

Ray didn't know why maybe it's because him himself was a Pitbull cross. That ray attracts large pitbull . Ray prayed that this Pitbull would also insert himself in ray. Of course this Pitbull got on of top of ray and fucked him Nate got pissed and started yelling at the owner of the Pitbull "put your dog on a fucking leash. However ray was enjoying the feeling of the Pitbull,s cock going back and fourth inside ray. Ray needed this . Ray could feel the puppies inside of his belly move around The Pitbull loaded himself inside ray's tight ass before ray's water broke.

Nate stop yelling at Pitbull's owner and look turn to look at ray. "Shit it happening yelled Nate before he be pick up ray we're leaving Nate put ray in the trunk of the car. Before kicking the door down 

brad who was watching TV watch Nate carrying there very pregnant dog in his arm through the door. Nate said brad want the fu..... 

"Ray in labour said Nate we have to get to a safe place to give birth.

Brad got up from the couch and made a small bed in the corner of the living room using blankets and his old t-shirt. The first puppy came an hafe an hour later Nate check to see out sex it was ok all right we're got a boy said Nate the puppy whimpered as ray was cleaning him off the puppy suckle one of ray's nipple before a another contraction came ray cry out in pain. 

this hurt oh god this fucking hurt a another puppy came "ok it look likes this one a bitch said Nate. Brad stead at Nate for a few seconds before Nate said " a bitch is want you call a female dog. "I knew that said brad . After a few hours three more boys and a girl was born brad kneels down and look at the puppies little Pitbulls all black with white patches one try to bite Brad's hand "this one a fighter said brad think I'm gonna call this one  
trombley.


	10. Chapter 10

Nate told his story to doc.

Nate was only 19 and in college. Highest grade in his class with bright future ahead of him. 

When Nate met him dan one night at a typical college party dan was pretty drunk trying to get past the crowd of rowdy teenager when he accidentally bump into Nate. Oh sorry man said dan No problem man said Nate. "Hey aren't you Nate flick said dan "your in the same class as my brother Nate who was now also very drunk said "yeah I guess Nate it wasn't long before Nate and Dan started talking it turns out they had plans to join the marines after graduation.

After getting so drunk that neither one of them them couldn't stand it was time to leave the party and "hey wanna go back to my place said Dan. Nate agreed and the next thing Nate knew he was in Dan's place after talking about green Day and video game a very drunk Nate and Dan was in Dan's dorm room Nate was laying on Dan's bed naked with a semi hard cock wearing only white stockings Nate watch as Dan put a condom on and the two started fucking.

It was a one night stand just a one night stand. Nate left the dorm room the next day and never saw Dan again. Three months later Nate was being sick in the morning at first Nate thought it was just flu.

But Nate starting to get weird cravings.

Nate panicked and bought a test on his lunch break and took it in the college bathroom pregnant two lines Nate started crying

how?

Nate and Dan use a condom he can't be pregnant. Nate dreaded what his parents would say.

Nate couldn't keep the baby because Nate had a lot planned for his life.

After class Nate called planned Parenthood and planned for a abortion the next day. Nate was nervous at first but the doctor told it would be fine so First Nate was given a ultrascan. "that weird said the Dr. I'm getting two heartbeats. "I think you're carrying twins. Nate couldn't believe it twins.

ultrasound revealed both girls the doctor Said " are you sure you want to go along with this. Yes Nate wanted to do this. Nate was given a hospital gown and socks The abortion took only 15 minutes. "I never told my parents It was a tough decision. "But I know I made the right call said Nate to doc "and I know you made the right decision too.


End file.
